basquetebolfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Boston Celtics
Os Boston Celtics, conhecidos também como Celtics, são uma franquia de basquetebol filiada à National Basketball Association e situada na cidade de Boston, no estado estadunidense de Massachusetts. Fundado a 6 de junho de 1946, é uma das únicas equipas que se mantém desde que foi criada. É propriedade da Boston Basketball Partners LCC e joga os seus jogos em casa no TD Banknorth Garden, dividindo o ginásio com o Boston Bruins, da National Hockey League. É conhecido mundialmente por obter 17 títulos da NBA, o que o deixa como o maior vencedor da história da liga. Apontada como uma das melhores equipas de basquetebol de todos os tempos, dominou de 1957 a 1969, quando conquistou 11 de 13 campeonatos, com destaque para o período de 1959-1966, quando foi campeã oito vezes consecutivas, escrita que permanece até os dias de hoje como a maior sequência de títulos da história do esporte dentro dos Estados Unidos. No Hall da Fama do Basquetebol, jogadores como Bill Russell, John Havlicek, Bob Cousy, Larry Bird e o treinador Red Auerbach fizeram história nos Celtics. Suas conquistas agrupadas somam um recorde 795 vitórias e 397 derrotas na temporada regular, além de 17 títulos. Foi um sucesso nos anos 80 com o famoso "Big Three" composto por Larry Bird, Kevin McHale e Robert Parish, parceria que rendeu três campeonatos. Na temporada 2007-08, após 22 anos sem conquistar a NBA, foram contratados Ray Allen e Kevin Garnett com o objetivo de resgatar a história da franquia. A dupla se juntou com o ala Paul Pierce, formando o novo "Big Three". O investimento foi um sucesso, resultando em 66-16 na Temporada Regular e o título sobre o Los Angeles Lakers na grande final. Dois anos mais tarde, chegou a mais uma decisão após o título da Conferência Leste diante dos Orlando Magic. Possui uma superioridade em finais (9-3) contra o seu maior rival, os Los Angeles Lakers. Durante toda a história da NBA, teve quatro jogadores premiados como o Most Valuable Player of the Year (Jogador mais valioso da temporada), são eles, Bill Russell, Bob Cousy, Dave Cowens e Larry Bird. História da Franquia 1946-50: Primeiros anos , membro chave nos primeiros anos do Boston Celtics.]] thumb|right|Red Auerbach conquistou a cidade de [[Boston depois de empilhar títulos consecutivos pelo Celtics.]] No ano de 1946, o Boston Celtics foi fundado pelo então presidente da Boston Garden-Arena Corporation, Walter A. Brown. Em imediato, a equipe se filiou à Basketball Association of America (BAA). Mais tarde, veio à se tornar parte da National Basketball Association depois de uma fusão da BAA e da National Basketball League (NBL), dando origem à nova liga, no outono de 1949. Em 1950, o Boston Celtics se tornou a primeira equipe da história a escolher um jogador afro-americano no Draft. Tratava-se de Chuck Cooper. atleta da Universidade de Virgínia Ocidental. Em 1951, Walter A. Brown, que também fundou a Ice Capades decidiu comprar o Boston Bruins, da NHL, devido à ruim condição financeira de seu filho. A partir daquele momento, Walter A. Brown passava a ser proprietário de duas equipes profissionais que sediavam seus jogos no Boston Garden, o antigo TD Banknorth Garden. 1950-57: A chegada de Bob Cousy e Red Auerbach Os primeiros anos do Boston Celtics na liga não foram fáceis. A equipe passou por algumas dificuldades, até a contratação do treinador Red Auerbach, que foi preparado no exército durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nos primeiros dias da franquia, Auerbach não tinha assistentes. Conduzia todos os treinos. Era o olheiro - tanto dos adversários quanto dos promissores a serem draftados - e planejava todas as viagens. Um dos primeiros grandes jogadores a se juntar ao Celtics foi Bob Cousy, a quem Auerbach recusou inicialmente durante o draft. Cousy foi escolhido St. Louis Hawks e pertencia ao Chicago Bulls até a falência da equipe de Illinois. Após o fim da temporada da NBA de 1955-56, Auerbach fez uma assombrosa troca. O mentor enviou Ed Macauley, grande estrela de seu elenco ao Hawks. Também mandou os direitos de Cliff Hagan para obter Bob Cousy. Depois de uma negociação com o Rochester Royals, Auerbach conseguiu levar o pivô Bill Russell aos Celtics. Tratava-se de um jogador da Universidade de São Francisco. Junto à dupla, a franquia de Massachusetts acertou com Tom Heinsohn, que mais tarde venceria o prêmio de calouro do ano. O trio trabalhou de forma extraordinária, e foi com eles que Auerbach construiu a base campeã por mais e uma década. Em função da disputa das Olímpiadas de Melbourne 1956, Russell demorou para se juntar ao time. 1957-69: A era Russell ajudou o Boston Celtics a ganhar onze campeonatos em treze temporadas.]] Na temporada 1956-57 da NBA, o Celtics disputava a sua primeira final da NBA. Os confrontos seriam contra o St. Louis Hawks, o mesmo que permitiu a aquisição de Russell aos alviverdes. Em uma série de sete jogos, o Celtics venceu o primeiro de seus 17 campeonatos que estavam por vir. Na temporada seguinte, o time de Auerbach avançou novamente para mais uma final. O adversário era o mesmo, que deu o troco em seis disputas. No entanto, a sequência começaria a vir após a aquisição de K. C. Jones. O Celtics deu início à uma dinastia que duraria mais de uma década. Em 1959 O Celtics avançaram para as Finais da NBA na temporada 57 e derrotaram o St. Louis Hawks em sete jogos, dando ao Celtics o primeiro do seus 17 campeonatos da NBA. Na temporada 58, o Celtics de novo, avançaram para as finais, desta vez perdendo para o Hawks em 6 jogos. No entanto, com a aquisição de K. C. Jones naquele ano, o Celtics começou uma dinastia que iria durar mais de uma década. Em 1959, com a Cousy armador, Russell como pivô e Heinsohn como ala, o Celtics venceu o campeonato da NBA depois de varrer o Minneapolis Lakers. Ainda treinado por Auerbach, o Celtics ganhou mais sete campeonatos consecutivos, um recorde de oito seguidos. Durante esse período, o Celtics encontra o Lakers nas Finais por cinco vezes, começando uma intensa e amarga rivalidade que se estende por gerações. O Celtics acabaria por encontrar o Lakers um total de 12 vezes nas finais da NBA. Em 1964, Auerbach fez do Celtics a primeira equipe da história a entrar em quadra só com jogadores afro-americanos. O Boston Celtics da metade da década de 50 e da de 60 é amplamente considerada como uma das equipes mais dominantes de todos os tempos. Após a temporada 1965-66, Auerbach aposentou-se como treinador e passou o bastão para Russell, que assumiu como jogador-treinador. A jogada de Auerbach tinha como objetivo manter Russell interessado. Com a nomeação, o pivô se tornou o primeiro treinador afro-americano nos esportes profissionais dos Estados Unidos. Auerbach, por sua vez, continuaria somente como gerente-geral da franquia, onde se manteve até a década de 80. No entanto, na primeira temporada da mudança, a sequência de títulos do Celtics terminaria com uma derrota para o Philadelphia 76ers nas finais da Conferência Leste. A envelhecida equipe seguiu apostando no entrosamento, que foi fundamental na conquista dos dois campeonatos que estavam por vir. Os alviverdes derrotariam o Lakers nas finais de 1968 e 1969. O último ano mencionado marcou a aposentadoria de Bill Russell, efetivando o término de uma dinastia amplamente dominante do Boston Celtics, que ganhou 11 títulos da NBA em 13 temporadas disputadas. A sequência de oito campeonatos consecutivos ganhos entre 1959 e 1966 é a mais longa da história dos esportes profissionais dos Estados Unidos da América. 1970-78: A dupla Heinsohn e Cowens thumb|left|Tom Heinsohn foi jogador e técnico dos Celtics. Foi campeão da NBA em [[1974 e 1976.]] A temporada 1969-70 da NBA ficou marcada por ser o início de uma reestruturação para o Celtics. No entanto, não demorou muito para a equipe voltar a marcar presença entre as franquias mais dominantes da temporada. Com a aquisição de Dave Cowens, Paul Silas e Jo Jo White, o Celtics se tornou competitivo novamente. Em 1972, a equipe chegou até a final da Conferência Leste, mas acabou não levando. No ano seguinte, o Celtics obteve uma das melhores campanhas já registradas na temporada regular: 68 vitórias em 82 partidas. Mas a temporada não terminou da forma como era de se imaginar. A equipe foi derrotada novamente nas finais de Conferência, desta vez para o New York Knicks. As fortes campanhas ao longo dos anos foram fundamentais no ano de 1974, quando o Celtics conquistou a sua primeira NBA após o fim da Era Russell. O adversário daquele ano foi o Milwaukee Bucks. Na ocasião, a franquia de Massachusetts vencia a liga pela 12ª vez. Após um triunfo em Milwaukee no jogo 5 das séries, o Celtics teve a chance de acabar com as séries em casa, no jogo 6. No entanto, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, então pivô do Bucks, acertou um tiro de gancho com três segundos para o fim do jogo, levando a decisão para uma sétima partida, que seria realizada em Milwaukee. Na finalíssima, Cowens foi espetacular e fundamental, marcando 28 pontos e levando mais um anel para Boston depois de cinco anos. Em 1976, a equipe ganhou o campeonato mais uma vez ao derrotar o Phoenix Suns em 6 jogos. Naquela ocasião, o Celtics apresentou um de seus jogos mais emocionantes. Depois de quatro jogos e dois triunfos para cada lado, a partida 5, realizada em Boston, teve três prorrogações. Tom Heinsohn foi o treinador dos dois campeonatos conquistados na década de 70. Após os títulos, uma discreta aparição nos Playoffs, em 1977. A partir daquele ano, o Celtics precisou se remontar novamente. No Draft de 1977, a equipe escolheu Cedric Maxwell, atleta da Universidade de Charlotte]]. O jogador não teve grandes contribuições logo em sua primeira temporada, mas mostrou qualidades bastante promissoras. Em 1978, a responsabilidade de Auerbach em colocar a equipe no auge novamente ficou ainda mais difícil com a aposentadoria de John Havlicek, o maior cestinha da história da franquia até os dias de hoje e um desempenho abaixo do esperado de 32 vitórias e 50 derrotas na temporada regular. 1979-92: A era Larry Bird Em 1977-78, O Celtics possuía dois dos oito principais picks na NBA Draft de 1978. Desde o Celtics tinha duas escolhas projecto, Auerbach assumiu um risco e selecionados júnior Larry Bird de Indiana State com a captação de 6, sabendo que o Bird se eleger para permanecer na faculdade por seu último ano. O Celtics manteria os seus direitos por um ano, uma regra que foi mudado mais tarde, e Auerbach acredita que o potencial de Bird faria dele vale a pena esperar. Auerbach também achava que quando a temporada terminou a faculdade Celtics teria uma grande chance para assinar com Bird. Auerbach estava certo e Bird assinado logo após o líder do estado de Indiana para The Game Campeonato NCAA, onde caiu a um Michigan State University equipe que foi liderada por Magic Johnson. Bird foi elaborado com o 6 º no geral 1978 NBA Draft e passou toda a sua carreira com o Boston Celtics.A outra história importante do Celtics ' 1978-79 temporada foi a disputa em curso entre Auerbach e novo proprietário John Y. Brown. A disputa quase levou Auerbach a demitir-se como gerente geral para uma posição com a New York Knicks. Com o apoio da opinião pública fortemente por trás Auerbach, Brown optou por vender a equipe ao invés de enfrentar a ira da cidade por ser o homem que dirigia Vermelho para um rival odiado. Durante sua posse curto, Brown orquestrou um comércio de Bob Freeland que Auerbach desprezado, ea equipe desvendados. Os Celtics se esforçaria ao longo da temporada, indo 29-53 sem Bird. Os recém-chegados Chris Ford, Rick Robey, Cedric Maxwell e Tiny Archibald não conseguiu reverter a dinâmica da equipe. Bird foi lançado para o Celtics durante o 1.979-80 estação do ano, um ano após a sua seleção. Com um novo titular no lugar, Auerbach fez uma série de movimentos que traria a equipe de volta à proeminência. Auerbach trocou o McAdoo infeliz, um ex-campeão da NBA de pontuação, a Detroit Pistons em troca de guarda M. L. Carr, Um especialista em defesa, e os dois primeiros picks-redonda no 1980 NBA Draft. Ele também pegou guarda Gerald Henderson do CBA. Carr, Archibald, Henderson e Ford formada uma zona de defesa altamente competente, com suas habilidades únicas misturam na perfeição com a zona de ataque talentoso de Cowens, Maxwell e Bird, que viria a ganhar NBA Rookie of the Year honras. O Celtics melhorou em 32 jogos, que na época era a única e melhor temporada de recuperação em NBA história, indo 61-21 e perdendo para o Philadelphia 76ers na Eastern Conference Finals. Após a temporada, Auerbach preenchido que pode ser a marca mais desigual da história da NBA. Auerbach sempre foi um fã do picaretas projecto de armazenamento, por isso mesmo depois do sucesso de 1979-80 o Celtics tinha tanto a 1 ª e 13 picaretas no 1980 NBA Draft esquerda ao longo da M. L. Carr comércio. Auerbach viu uma oportunidade para melhorar a equipe imediatamente, o envio dos dois pega o Golden State Warriors em troca de center Robert Parish e os Guerreiros de escolher primeiro turno, o 3 global. Com o draft pick, Auerbach selecionados University of Minnesota poder transmitir Kevin McHale. Com estes três futuros Hall of Fame na equipe do Celtics tinha um núcleo no local para tornar-se uma equipa dominante no NBA. O Celtics foi 62-20 sob ônibus Bill Fitch em 1980-81, Apesar de perder center Dave Cowens a reforma tardia no acampamento de treinamento. Mais uma vez o Celtics coincidir com o 76ers da Conferência Leste Finals. O Celtics caiu atrás de 3 jogos a 1 antes de voltar a ganhar um jogo clássico 7, 91-90. O Celtics passou a captar a 1981 NBA Championship sobre o Houston Rockets, Apenas dois anos após Bird tinha sido elaborado. Maxwell foi nomeado NBA Finals MVP. 200px|thumb|Larry Bird.Em 1983-84 o Celtics iria 62-20 e, finalmente, voltar ao NBA Depois de um hiato de três anos. Nas finais, o Celtics voltou de uma desvantagem de 2-1 para derrotar o Los Angeles Lakers, Ganhando o campeonato 15. Bird renovou sua rivalidade com a estrela da faculdade Lakers Magic Johnson Durante esta série. Após a série de Auerbach oficialmente aposentado como gerente geral, mas manteve a posição da equipe do presidente. Auerbach foi sucedido por Jan Volk como gerente geral. Volk tinha sido com o Celtics desde a graduação da Columbia Law School em 1971 e tinha sido a equipa Conselho Geral desde 1976 e da equipe, director geral adjunto desde 1980. Durante o período de entressafra, na primeira operação Volk importante desde que assumiu o papel da GM, o Celtics negociados Henderson, cujo dramática roubar no jogo 2 alterou o curso da série e os Celtics deram uma chance, ao Seattle SuperSonics em troca de sua primeira rodada de seleção no 1986 NBA Draft. Em 1985, os Lakers e Celtics se encontraram novamente, mas desta vez o Lakers levou o campeonato. Durante os seguintes fora de época adquiriu o Celtics Bill Walton do Los Angeles Clippers em troca de Cedric Maxwell. Walton era uma grande estrela com o Portland Trail Blazers, Mas teve ferimentos impedia de estar à altura das expectativas. Ele também era um fã Celtics ao longo da vida e dispostos a sair do banco, adiando para as três grandes homens já com a equipe. Walton foi uma grande parte do sucesso do Celtics, em 1986. Em 1985-86 o Celtics em campo uma das melhores equipes da história da NBA. O 1986 Celtics venceu 67 jogos, vai 40-1 em sua casa, o Boston Garden. Bird ganhou seu terceiro prêmio MVP consecutivo, depois de ter, sem dúvida sua melhor temporada, e venceu o Walton Sixth Man of the Year Award. Eles venceram a 16a e última do século XX, derrotando o Houston Rockets no NBA 4 jogos a 2. Graças ao comércio de 1984 Gerald Henderson e a subsequente queda do Seattle SuperSonics, No final do 1985-86 Celtics a propriedade não apenas o melhor time da NBA, mas também a escolher em segundo lugar no 1986 NBA Draft. O Celtics elaborado Len Bias com a picareta e tinha grandes esperanças para os jovens Universidade de Maryland estrela. Bias fãs acreditavam que tinha potencial superstar, e que ele seria o complemento perfeito para o envelhecimento, mas ainda forte, Celtics. A esperança era de que sua presença seria garantir que a franquia poderia continuar a ser uma potência após Bird, McHale e Parish aposentado. Infelizmente, Bias morreu 48 horas depois que ele foi elaborado, após o uso de cocaína em uma festa e overdose. Seria o primeiro de uma longa seqüência de má sorte para o Celtics, e muitos fãs acreditam que o Celtics nunca recuperaram da perda de Bias. Apesar da perda de Bias, o Celtics manteve-se competitivo no 1.986-87, 59-23 e novamente vai ganhar o Campeonato da Conferência Leste. Após a temporada 1987-88 treinador, K. C. Jones aposentados. Jones foi substituído como treinador principal do assistente Jimmy Rodgers. Rodgers enfrentou problemas imediatos em 1988-89 quando, apenas 6 jogos na temporada, Larry Bird decidiu fazer a cirurgia para remover esporões ósseos em ambos os pés. O prejuízo foi a pôr de lado Bird até bem depois do All-Star Break, apesar de supostamente ele seria capaz de voltar. No entanto, apesar de seus melhores esforços para retornar ele foi incapaz de fazê-lo de volta como o Celtics tropeçou para um recorde de 42-40 e uma derrota na primeira rodada do playoff ao Detroit Pistons. Bird voltou em 1989-90 para jogar em 75 jogos e levar o Celtics para um recorde de 52-30. Nos playoffs, Depois de vencer os dois primeiros jogos da melhor de 5 da série contra o New York Knicks, O Celtics entrou em colapso, perdendo 3 bi, incluindo The Game 5 decisiva na Boston Garden. No rescaldo da derrota embaraçosa, Rodgers foi demitido e substituído pelo assistente técnico (e ex-jogador do Celtics) Chris Ford. Sob a liderança da Ford para o Celtics melhoraram em 56-26 1990-91, Retomando o título da Divisão do Atlântico, apesar Bird perdeu 22 jogos, com uma variedade de lesões. Em 1992, um rali de final permitiu ao Celtics para pegar o New York Knicks e repetir como campeões Divisão do Atlântico. A equipe terminou 51-31 e, novamente, correspondeu-se com o Indiana Pacers na primeira rodada, desta vez, varrer a série de 3 jogos a 0. Na Conferência Leste Semifinals os Celtics perderam uma série de 7 jogos para o esgotante Cleveland Cavaliers, 4 jogos a 3. Devido a problemas nas costas, Larry Bird jogado em apenas 45 dos 82 jogos da temporada regular, e apenas 4 dos 10 jogos de playoff. Depois de treze temporadas com o clube e ganhar uma medalha de ouro no Jogos Olímpicos de Barcelona com o Dream Team, Bird se aposentou em 1992, principalmente devido aos seus ferimentos nas costas. 1993-98: Tragédia e reconstrução No momento da aposentadoria de Bird, o ex-armador dos Celtics Chris Ford era o treinador do da equipe de Boston. Reggie Lewis (Boston Northeastern University) era visto como o sucessor de Bird como o jogador de franquia para o Celtics. Lewis, um ala, desmaiou durante a primeira rodada dos playoffs de 1993 contra o Charlotte Hornets. Mais tarde, foi revelado que Lewis tinha problemas de coração, ele ainda foi capaz de conseguir médicos para livrá-lo para um retorno. Ele morreu vítima de um ataque cardíaco depois de participar de um jogo de basquetebol durante a offseason. Em honra à sua memória, o Celtics aposentou o seu número 35 durante a temporada seguinte. Em 1994, o Celtics contratou o ex-jogador M. L. Carr para ser o novo vice-presidente da equipe de operações de Basquete , trabalhando junto com o GM Jan Volk. Em seu primeiro draft como encarregado do Celtics, ele trouxe da Universidade da Carolina do Norte a estrela Eric Montross como a escolha na primeira rodada. A era ACIE Earl na época estava chegando ao fim, e Montross se apresentou como o novo herdeiro aparente no garrafão. 1994-95 foi a estação final do Celtics no Boston Garden. O Celtics assinou com o experiente Dominique Wilkins como um agente livre, e ele liderou a equipe na pontuação, com 17,8 pontos por partida. Dino Rađa, um ala de força da Croácia que estava em seu segundo ano, acrescentou uma presença interior para a equipe que tinha faltado em 1993-94. O Celtics foi aos playoffs, perdendo para o fortemente favorecido Orlando Magic em 4 jogos. Em 1995, os Celtics se transferiram do Boston Garden para Fleet Center (renomeado TD Banknorth Garden em 2005). Carr demitiu Chris Ford e tomou as rédeas de treinamento para si. Após draftar a estrela do Providence College, Eric Williams, O Celtics sofreu com um recorde de 33-49. As coisas pioraram em 1996-97, quando o Celtics chegou ao recorde negativo da franquia de 67 derrotas, vencendo apenas 15 vezes, apesar do surgimento de Antoine Walker, escolhido na primeira rodada do draft. Carr afastou-se para um outro trabalho na organização quando o principal proprietário do Celtics, Paul Gaston, convenceu Rick Pitino a aderir à franquia, como presidente da equipe, diretor de operações de basquete, e treinador. A nomeação de Pitino como presidente da equipe foi controversa já que Auerbach, que tinha realizado esse papel por mais de 25 anos, ouviu pela primeira vez sobre esta mudança atravpes de pessoas da mídia local. Infelizmente para a franquia, Pitino não foi o salvador que todos esperavam que fosse, embora tenha adquirido vários jovens jogadores com talento durante seu mandato. O Celtics recebeu a terceira e sexta escolhas no NBA Draft de 1997, E usou as escolhas para selecionar uma nova zona de defesa. Foram draftados Chauncey Billups e Ron Mercer e desmantelada grande parte da equipe jovem que perdeu 67 jogos no ano anterior. David Wesley, Dino Rađa e Rick Fox foram liberados, e Williams foi negociado com o Denver Nuggets por um par de escolhas de segunda rodada. 1998-2007: A era Paul Pierce thumb|left|[[Paul Pierce em sua primeira temporada com o Boston Celtics quando tinha apenas 20 anos.]] No ano seguinte, o Celtics selecionou Paul Pierce no 1998 NBA Draft, Uma estrela da faculdade que tinha sido previsto para ser selecionado muito antes do que a 10ª escolha. Outros jogadores notáveis que Pitino adquiriu foram Walter McCarty, o veterano Kenny Anderson trocado pelo futuro MVP das Finais Chauncey Billups. Pitino falhou ao atingir os objetivos da equipe e se demitiu em 2001. Na sequência da demissão de Rick Pitino, o Celtics melhoraram muito sob o comando Jim O'Brien. Paul Pierce amadureceu como uma estrela da NBA e foi habilmente complementado por Antoine Walker, Juntamente com outros jogadores do elenco adquiridos ao longo dos anos. Com O'Brien, a equipe terminou a temporada fazendo 24-24 (depois de fazer 12-22 antes de renúncia Pitino) e na sequência da temporada 2000-01 foi dada a O'Brien a tarefa de ser treinador principal, numa base permanente. Como resultado de inúmeras trocas, o Celtics teve três escolhas no 2001 NBA Draft, Um luxo que deixava a franquia muito bem no longo prazo. O Gerente Geral Chris Wallace utilizou essas escolhas em Joe Johnson, Joe Forte e Kedrick Brown. Os Celtics entraram na temporada 2001-02 com baixas expectativas. O sucesso da equipe nas últimas fases de 2000-01 foi quase completamente esquecido, e os críticos ficaram surpresos quando a equipe, juntamente com o New Jersey Nets, subiu para o topo da Divisão do Atlântico à frente de equipes como o Philadelphia 76ers, que eram favoritos à final da NBA. O Celtics venceu uma árdua série de cinco jogos com o 76ers na primeira rodada, 3 jogos a 2. Pierce marcou 46 pontos no desempate da série no Fleet Center. Nas semifinais da Conferência, o Celtics derrotou o favorito Detroit Pistons 4 jogos a 1. Na sua primeira viagem às finais da Conferência Leste desde 1998, o Celtics saltaria para a liderança da série fazendo 2-1 sobre o New Jersey Nets, após estar perdendo de 21 pontos no ultimo quarto do jogo 3, mas perderia os próximos três jogos para ser eliminado por 4 jogos a 2. Em 2003, os Celtics foram vendidos pelo proprietário Paul Gaston para Boston Basquetebol Partners LLC, liderada por H. Irving Grousbeck, Wycliffe Grousbeck, Steve Pagliuca, Robert Epstein, David Epstein, e John Svenson. A equipe voltou para o playoffs mas foram varridos pelos Nets no segundo turno, apesar de trazer Jogo 4 para a prorrogação. Antes de sua eliminação, a equipe contratou Danny Ainge para assumir o front office, empurrando Chris Wallace para um outro trabalho na organização. Ainge acreditava que a equipe tinha atingido o seu pico e prontamente surpreendeu a equipe, enviando Antoine Walker a Dallas Mavericks (juntamente com Tony Delk). Em contrapartida, os Celtics receberam Raef LaFrentz,Chris Mills, Jiri Welsch e uma escolha na primeira rodada do draft de 2004. O Celtics foi o playoffs, Apenas para ser varrido no primeiro turno pelo Indiana Pacers, Perdendo todos os 4 jogos por diferenças grandes. thumb|[[Fab Melo, pivô brasileiro, nesta imagem ainda com a camisa do Syracuse Orange, fora draftado em 2012 e atuou no Celtics.]] 2004-11: Big Three, Título e Doc Rivers O Celtics era uma equipe jovem com novo treinador Doc Rivers durante a temporada de 2004, Após ter draftado os jovens Al Jefferson, Delonte West e Tony Allen no Draft de 2004. O Celtics parecia ter um grupo de grandes jovens jogadores, liderados por Paul Pierce e pelo estreante Al Jefferson, para se juntar com bons veteranos. O Celtics fez 45-37 e conquistou seu primeiro titulo da Divisão do Atlântico desde 1991-92. Foram derrotados pelos Pacers na primeira rodada, mais uma vez, com a série terminando em uma constrangedora derrota por 27 no Fleet Center. Apesar da temporada de Paul Pierce, os Celtics ficaram fora do playoff de 2005, com um recorde de 33-49, creditado principalmente ao elenco muito jovem e constante mudanças no elenco. O Boston Celtics continuou a reconstrução na noite do 2006 NBA Draft. Danny Ainge trocou os direitos do sétimo escolhido Randy Foye, Dan Dickau e Raef LaFrentz ao Portland Trail Blazers em troca de Sebastian Telfair, Theo Ratliff e uma futura escolha de segundo round do Draft. Posteriormente, trocou uma escolha de primeira rodada do Draft de 2007 pela 21ª escolha do draft de 2006, na qual Ainge escolheu o armador Rajon Rondo, que veio a se tornar uma peça chave no renascimento dos Celtics. Na segunda rodada, os Celtics escolheram Leon Powe para o time, e mais tarde Allan Ray assinou um contrato como agente livre. A Temporada 2006-07 estava sombria para a franquia. A temporada começou com a morte de Red Auerbach na idade de 89 anos. Auerbach foi um dos poucos remanescentes que tinha sido uma parte da NBA desde a sua criação em 1946. O Celtics tinha 2-22 desde Dezembro de 2006 até Fevereiro de 2007, depois de perder Paul Pierce por lesão, o resultado de uma reação de estresse em seu pé esquerdo (que viria a perder a última parte de março e abril por causa do inchaço no cotovelo esquerdo). Na primeira, os Celtics recebeu um impulso muito necessário do armador Tony Allen mas ele rasgou seu ligamento cruzado em uma tentativa desnecessária de enterrada após o apito em um jogo contra o Indiana Pacers em 10 de janeiro de 2007. O Celtics registrou um recorde de 24-58, a segunda pior da NBA, incluindo um recorde da franquia de 18 derrotas que durou de 5 de janeiro a 14 de fevereiro. No fim da temporada, os Celtics estavam com a segunda pior campanha na NBA, e era pelo menos esperado que pudessem assegurar uma escolha alta no Draft e escolher Greg Oden ou Kevin Durant para ajudar na reconstrução da franquia. Entretanto, a loteria confirmou os Celtics apenas com a quinta escolha, para decepção dos fãs. Os Portland Trail Blazers ficaram com a primeira escolha e escolheram Greg Oden, seguido por Kevin Durant, que foi a segunda escolha pelo Seattle SuperSonics. Na pré-temporada de 2007, Danny Ainge fez uma série de trocas que colocaram o Celtics de volta aos holofotes. Na noite do Draft, mandou sua quinta escolha Jeff Green, Wally Szczerbiak e Delonte West, para o Supersonics em troca do All-Star Ray Allen e mais uma escolha de segunda rodada, que o time usou para escolher Glen Davis. Então o Celtics trocou ainda Ryan Gomes, Gerald Green, Al Jefferson, Theo Ratiff, Sebastian Telfair e uma escolha de primeira rodada do draft de 2009 por kevin Garnett, do Minnesota Timberwolves. Essas trocas garantiram a reedição do Big Three, que poderia revitalizar o time e colocá-los de volta às glórias. O Celtics teria uma bem sucedida temporada regular, fazendo assim a maior reviravolta em um época única na história da NBA, terminando a temporada com um recorde de 66-16, 42 vitórias a mais do que no ano anterior. O registro de 66-16 , que incluiu uma série de 10 vitórias consecutivas, foi o 6 º maior percentual, recorde na história da NBA. Sua primeira partida no 2008 NBA Playoffs era contra o oitavo colocado o Atlanta Hawks. Em casa, os Celtics foram dominantes: a sua menor diferença de pontos nas vitórias em casa contra o Hawks nos playoffs foi de 19 no jogo 2. No entanto, o Hawks surpreenderam e foram capazes de vencer os Celtics em todos os três jogos em Atlanta. A série terminou em sete jogos, com o time da casa vencendo cada jogo. A segunda rodada dos playoffs foram contra o Cleveland Cavaliers. Mais uma vez, a série foi para sete jogos. O Jogo 7 viu Paul Pierce e LeBron James em um tiroteio com cada um marcando mais de 40 pontos, mas o Celtics saiu vitorioso 97-92. Na final da Conferência Leste, os Celtics enfrentaram o Detroit Pistons. No jogo 2, o Celtics finalmente perdeu em casa pela primeira vez nos playoffs. No entanto, o Celtics se recuperou ao vencer Jogo 3 fora, em Detroit. A série continuou e os Celtics derrotaram o Pistons em seis jogos, ganhando o título da Conferência Leste. O 2008 NBA Finals foram contra seu eterno rival, a equipe dos Los Angeles Lakers. O Lakers fizeram uma forte corrida até as finais, e com os problemas do Celtics de chegar à final com duas rodadas de 7 jogos, o Lakers tiveram uma forte chance de vencer a equipe de Boston que estava aparentemente mais cansada. Os primeiros jogos da série foram iniciados com o Celtics uma vez mais dominante em casa. No jogo 1 Paul Pierce sofreu uma lesão no joelho, mas mesmo assim voltou para quadra e faz valer seus objetivos, resultando em uma vitória do Celtics por 98-88. No jogo 2, Boston perdeu quase 24 pontos de vantagem apenas para ganhar de 108-102. O Lakers voltou ao Staples Center e ganhou o jogo 3, 87-81. Quando o Lakers fez 24 pontos de vantagem no segundo quarto do jogo 4, o Celtics parecia estar perdendo o controle da série. Liderados por um banco que superaram o banco do Lakers por 20 pontos, o Celtics virou o jogo 4 que parecia perdido com uma vitória por 97-91, a maior virada na história de uma final da NBA. Embora o Lakers venceram o jogo 5, 103-98, a série voltou a Boston para o jogo 6, e os Celtics acabaram com o Los Angeles com uma vitória por 131-92. O Jogo 6 foi a vitória mais desigual em um jogo desde as finais da NBA em 1998, em que o Chicago Bulls derrotou o Utah Jazz por 42 pontos de vantagem, e de todos os tempos a maior margem de vitória em um jogo decisivo. Paul Pierce foi eleito MVP das finais NBA. O Celtics ganhou seu 17 campeonato e o primeiro banner novo para o TD Banknorth Garden, e o primeiro campeonato da franquia em 22 anos. O Celtics começou a temporada de 2008-2009 fazendo uma campanha de 27-2, o melhor início de campanha ja feito na história da NBA. Eles também tinham um par de 10 vitórias consecutivas (19, um recorde da franquia, e 12, respectivamente). Depois do intervalo do All Star Game, Kevin Garnett se machucou durante uma derrota para o Utah Jazz, perdendo os ultimos 25 jogos da temporada, sendo poupado para os playoffs. Eles então tiveram Sam Cassell negociado com o Sacramento Kings e Patrick O'Bryant para o Toronto Raptors por 2 escolhas do draft, e adicionou mais valiosos agentes livres para os Playoffs Depois de uma semana assinou com Mikki Moore do Sacramento Kings, e com Stephon Marbury do New York Knicks. Apesar das adições os Celtics foram apenas 12-8 após a pausa para o All-Star, e caiu do 1 º ao 2 º lugar na Conferência Leste, principalmente devido a várias lesões de seus jogadores jogadores. O Celtics ainda terminou a temporada regular com uma campanha de 62-20. Os playoffs da NBA 2009 começou como na última temporada, com uma série de 7 jogos contra o Chicago Bulls, terminando com vitória de Boston. Mais uma vez a segunda série foi a 7 jogos, mas o Celtics perdeu para o Orlando Magic, Pondo fim a sua temporada memorável. Foi a primeira vez na história da franquia que perderam uma série depois de liderar por 3-2. thumb|288x288px|[[Rajon Rondo.]] No ano seguinte, com o retorno de Kevin Garnett após lesão, e as adições de Rasheed Wallace e Marquis Daniels, o Celtics começou a temporada com 23-5, e tinha a melhor campanha da NBA. Entretanto, Doc Rivers decidiu poupar minutos de suas estrelas de idade mais avançada para mantê-los preparados para os playoffs. Como resultado, o Celtcou chegou a ter uma campanha de 27-27, e terminou a temporada regular com uma campanha de 50-32. nos Playoffs, derrotaram o Miami Heat em cinco jogos, derrotou o líder da conferência Cavaliers em 6 jogos, e devoltou a derrota da temporada passada para o Orlando Magics. Rajon Rondo finalmente surgiu como um genuíno all-star durante os playoffs, continunado a aumentar sua fama que iniciou com sua primeira aparição no All-Star Game. O Celtics fez sua 12ª rinal da NBA com o Los Angeles Lakers. Após estar com 3-2 no sexto jogo, o Celtics perdeu seu pivô titular, Kendrick Perkins por lesão, e perdeu os dois jogos seguintes, perdendo a Final. Na temporada de 2010, com a esperada saída de Perkins, o Celtics assinou com dois ex-All-Stars Shaquille O'Neil e Jermaine O'Neil. Também assinaram com o pivo Turco Semih Erden. O Celtics ainda trouxa de volta Delonte West para a reserva de Rajon Rondo. Durante a temporada de 2010-2011, Paul Pierce se tornou o terceiro jogador celta a fazer 20.000 pontos, se juntando a Larry Bird e John Havlicek. Ray Allen quebrou o recorde da NBA de bolas de 3 convertidas, e o Celtics chegou a 3.000 vitórias, o segundo time a fazer isso. O Celtics teminou a temporada com uma campanha de 56-26, terminando a temporada em terceiro na conferência leste, mesmo com as contusões de Jeff Green, Nenad Krstic e Carlos Arroyo. O Celtics varreu o New York Knicks na primeira rodada do playoff, mas foi eliminado pelo Miami Heat na segunda rodada. No Draft de 2011, o Celtics selecionou o ala MarShon Brooks com a 25ª escolha e imediatamente trocou com o Blooklyn Nets pelo pivô Jajuan Johnson. Depois selecionou e'Twaun Moore com a 55ª escolha na segunda rodada. Durante a greve de 2011, o Celtics assinou com os agentes livres Marquis Daniels, Chris Wilcox, Keyon Dooling e Greg Stiemsma, enquanto trocou Glen Davis e Von Wafer pelo pivô Brandon Bass do Orlando Magics. Também re-assinaram com Jeff Green. O Celtics começou a temporada com uma campanha de 0-3 com Paul Pierce de fora por conta de uma lesão, e contratou Mickael Pietrus para sua reserva. Após a parada para o All-Star Game, o Celtics fez uma boa campanha de 24-10 até o final, terminando a campanha na liderança da Divisão do Atlantico. Nos playoffs, o Celtics enfrentou o Atlanta Hawks, ganhando em 6 jogos. na segunda rodada, disputada com o Philadelphia 76ers, o Celtics precisou de 7 jogos para avançar. Na final da conferencia, perdeu para o Miami Heat após 7 jogos. O fim do "big three" 2012 se tornou uma crucial pré-temporada para o Celtics de Danny Ainge, pois Ray Allen e Kevin Garnett se tornaram agentes livres e somente seis jogadores ficaram com contrato com o Celtics (Rajon Rondo, Paul Pierce, Avery Bradley, JaJuan Johnson, E'Twaun Moore e Sean Williams). No Draft de 2012, o Celtics escolheu três jogadores, Jared Sullinger, Fab Melo e Kris Joseph. O celtics Re-assinou com Kevin Garnett, Brandon Bass e Keyon Dooling, além de Chris Wilcox e Jeff Green, que retornaram. O Celtics assinou com o armador Jason Terry do Dallas Mavericks, e com o agente livre Courtney Lee, em uma sign and trade envolvendo Jajuan Johnson, E'Twaun Moore, Sean Williams e uma futura escolha de segunda rodada para o Houston Rockets. Por fim, assinou com Jason Collins. Entretanto, Ray Allen escolheu assinar com o Miami Heat, por menos dinheiro, dando fim a era do "Big Three" de forma amarga. Após perder Keyon Dooling para o Memphis Grizzlies, o Celtics assinou com o pivô Darko Milicic e o armador brasileiro Leandro Barbosa. Mais tarde durante a temporada, Milicic retornou para a europa, e o celtics assinou com Jarvis Varnado, e com Kris Joseph. Em janeiro de 2013, Rajon Rondo sofreu uma lesão que o tiraria de toda a temporada. Em fevereiro, Sullinger também sofreu uma lesão que o tirou do restante da temporada, além de perder Leandro Barbosa. Para cobrir as perder, o Celtics assinou com o ala Terrence Williams, e trocou Leandro Barbosa e Jason Collins com o Washington Wizards por Jordan Crawford. O Celtics terminou a temporada com uma campanha de 41-30 e nos playoffs foi eliminado pelo New York Knicks na primeira rodada do playoff após 6 jogos. Em 2013, o técnico Doc Rivers assinou contrato com o Los Angeles Clippers e o Celtics foi compensado com uma escolha de primeira rodada do Draft como compensação. Alguns dias depois, Paul Pierce e Kevin Garnett, junto com Jason Terry e D.J White foram envolvidos numa troca com o Brooklyn Nets por Keith Bogans, Marshon Brooks, Kris Humphries, Kris Joseph, Gerald Wallace, e três escolhas de primeira rodada de drafts futuros (2014, 2016 e 2018), com a opção de trocar a escolha de 2018 com a escolha de 2017 do Brooklyn Nets. Com essa troca, se deu o fim definitivo do Big Three. 2013-2014: Período de Reconstrução Em julho de 2013, o Celtics anunciou Brad Stevens como técnico principal do time, substituindo Doc Rivers. O Celtics trocou sua 16ª escolha pela 13ª Escolha do Dallas Mavericks para escolher Kelly Olynyk, incluindo no acordo duas escolhas de segunda rodada. No início de 2014, o Celtics fez uma troca com o Memphis Grizzlies, envolvendo Courtney Lee e uma escolha de segunda rodada de 2016 por Jarryd Baryless. Depois, enviou MarShoon Brooks e Jordan Crawford para o Golden Stante Warriors em troca de escolhas de primeira e segunda rodada além do pivô Joel Anthony do Miami Heat. Rajon Rondo retornou de sua grave lesão em janeiro, e ganhou o titulo de capitão do Celtics, sendo assim o 15º capitão da história da franquia. O Celtics terminou a temporada com uma campanha de 25-57, na 12ª posição da conferência leste. Após a expectativa de ter uma boa escolha no Draft, o Celtics ficou com a 6ª escolha. No Draft de 2014, o Celtics escolheu o armador Marcus Smart com a 6ª escolha, e James Young com a 17ª escolha. Em julho, Tyler Zeller e Marcus Thornton fora trocados para o Celtics numa troca tripla envolvendo Cleveland Cavaliers e o Brooklyn Nets. mais tarde o Celtics assinou com Evan Turner. Rivalidades históricas O Boston Celtics têm uma longa rivalidade com o Los Angeles Lakers, que é amplamente considerada como a maior rivalidade da liga, uma vez que estas duas equipes se enfrentaram 12 vezes na NBA, Com o mais recente sendo a 2010 NBA Finals. As equipes ganharam um combinado 33 Campeonatos da NBA no 64 Temporadas da NBA, Fazendo com que ambas as equipes responsáveis por metade de todos os campeonatos da NBA. Em 1960, o Celtics enfrentou e derrotou o Lakers por seis vezes nas finais da NBA, apesar dos esforços de Jerry West e Elgin Baylor. A rivalidade foi renovada em 1980, quando o Lakers e Celtics venceu 8 das 9 NBA Championships concedidos entre 1980-1988 (o Lakers venceu 5, enquanto o Celtics venceu 3), e jogaram entre si na NBA em 3 ocasiões. A rivalidade esfriou como o Celtics caiu na mediocridade em meados e final dos anos 1990 até que encontraram no NBA Finals de 2008. Na Conferência Leste, os Celtics longa-rival ter sido o pé Sixers, liderada por Chamberlain na década de 1960, e por Erving e Malone na década de 1970 e 1980. O Celtics-Sixers rivalidade na década de 1980 foi marcada por intensos confrontos pessoais entre Bird e Erving. Sua rivalidade playoff mais recente veio no '02 ª rodada, Como então Iverson e Pierce, ambos artilheiros prolíficos do seu tempo, foi cabeça-de-cabeça. Outra rivalidade feroz formado na década de 1980 entre o Celtics e o Detroit Pistons. As duas franquias encontrou nos playoffs cinco vezes entre 1985 e 1991, e mais uma vez que houve um confronto físico entre um Celtics e o Detroit Bill Laimbeer. A rivalidade, como a sua rivalidade com o Lakers, arrefecido na década de 1990 como o Celtics deslizou em um longo declínio, embora tenha havido uma renovação de interesse quando os times se enfrentaram no 2002 East Semifinals, E mais tarde no 2008 East Finals. A rivalidade relativamente novo à tona entre os Celtics e os Cleveland Cavaliers. Sua rivalidade veio à tona no 2008 NBA Playoffs onde LeBron James e os Cavaliers enfrentou o Celtics retooled no segundo turno. Particularmente memorável foi a rivalidade entre o indivíduo e LeBron James e Paul Pierce. No geral, porém, foi uma batalha defensiva como ambas as equipas outwitted uns aos outros com seu tipo particular de defesa. Outros Boston rivais incluíam o Atlanta Hawks (que remonta à década de 1950, que ressurgiu durante a rivalidade de Larry Bird e Dominique Wilkins, posteriormente, em 2008), Milwaukee Bucks (durante a década de 1980), Indiana Pacers (1991-92 e 2003-05, ambos envolvidos Larry Bird como jogador e como um executivo), New York Knicks (ambos eram franquias da NBA original, e nunca se mudou para outra cidade, nem mudou o seu apelido), e New Jersey Nets (2002 e 2003). Além disso, o San Antonio Spurs deram um duro desafio para Boston, especialmente desde a adição de Tim Duncan com o Número um picareta no 1997 NBA Draft. Desde então, o Spurs acumulou 18 vitórias consecutivas contra o Boston antes da raia foi quebrado em St. Patrick's Day 2007, concomitantemente, terminando a 17-year, 15-seca em jogo San Antonio. Individualmente, Paul Pierce tem vindo a desenvolver as rivalidades no tribunal LeBron James, Ron Artest, Quentin Richardson, John Salmons e Keon Clark. Durante os jogos entre os Celtics e os Cavaliers, Pierce e James combinam frequentemente explosivo placar com intensidade defensiva. Categoria:Times da NBA Categoria:Boston Celtics